A strange new fairytale
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: Maddie is a cursed (literally) royal, but has never wanted to be. Liv is a village girl whom has always dreamed of being the star in a fairytale. Well, now they both get what they want when they meet and switch places. But, Maddie's curse seems to be the only thing from her old life that she kept. (Unwillingly) This is a Prince and the Pauper and Sleeping Beauty story. Enjoy! 3 ;)
1. Chapter 1

Maddie's POV

"Madison! Sit up straight!" My tutor and supervisor, Lady Karen shouted at me. I sighed, and did as she said.

Any girl who has ever wished to be a princess, clearly has no idea what it's actually like. It's ZERO privacy, it's NO freedom, and it's a lot of work!

Now, you might be saying to yourself, 'Well this girl is a stuck up brat! She isn't grateful for what she has, and she's ROYALTY for goodness sake!'

And according to what I've been told since I was ten, you're right. I've never been what a princess should be. I'm no one's idea of grace and sophistication. I'm pretty, but I will never be truly beautiful. I'd rather wear slacks than a heavy dress, I'd rather get dirty than have other people do things for me. I'd rather work, and earn what I get than have it handed to me. Some might call me insane, but I just wasn't cut out for this royal life.

I'm nearly sixteen and I have never left the grounds of the castle. Once, when I was ten, I looked out my balcony and saw that nearby, some boys around my age were playing with a ball, throwing it through a hoop. I ran down to join them, but they said that because I was a girl, I couldn't play, and then, my old supervisor, Lady Samantha, (Whom I secretly called 'Stains' because she always seemed to wear her supper) came and took me back to the castle, where I was scolded for leaving. My mother kept muttering something about a curse and a spindle.

Years later, I learned that at my christening, I was cursed by a witch named Falent, to die on my birthday, JUST BECAUSE SHE DIDN'T GET AN INVITATION TO THE CHRISTENING! And then, the curse was made a bit better, by making it so I'll simply sleep for a hundred years until my true love kisses me.

Seriously? I'm doomed. What kind of young man sees a sleeping girl, whom he has never met before, and kisses her?! And also, TRUE LOVE?! I've never loved anyone, romantically that is, and I've certainly never been loved like that. And if this spell is cast, I won't be the only one who is cursed! The rest of the village will sleep until I've been awakened.

In one week is my sixteenth birthday. I figure, if I'm probably going to sleep and never wake up, I might as well see what little bit of the world I can. With the help of my friend and maid, Willow, I'm sneaking out of the palace and am going to explore the village. We leave tonight.

**Author's Note: Hello my fair viewers! I do indeed hope that you have enjoyed the beginning of this book! I , for one, certainly did! Alas, I must bid thee farewell, seeing as it is nearly time for me to retire to my bedchamber. Please, it would be lovely if you could tell me thy opinion in a review! ;) Thank you, and goodnight! **

**Yours truly,**

**Bethany Tucker**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. So, a lot of the stuff in here is incorrect. For instance, in the time period this is in, girls are basically property, and yet Liv acts in plays and can read and owns a shop. Sorry, but it's crucial to the story. Please, just go with it. Thanks and enjoy! :)**

Liv's POV

Okay, I love the fact that I get to work with shoes all day, but I would rather try them on than sell them to other people who will just get my babies filthy! (And by my babies, I mean my shoes.) I mean, come on! It's hard to make shoes for a living, and only to see them become dirty and thrown out!

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Olivia, but anyone and everyone who has ever met me, knows that I go by Liv. I live in probably the smallest kingdom known to man-kind, but the castle that the royal family lives in is lovely. What I wouldn't give to live there. *sigh*

By day, I run my little shoe shop, but by night, I act in the local theatre. I simply adore acting, and taking on the persona of someone completely different than me. My last role, I played a princess, and the actual King and Queen came to view it!

The real princess of this kingdom couldn't make it to the play, (No one has ever seen her. She's so mysterious!) but she did donate one of her old dresses for me (or rather my character) to wear. It was the the most beautiful thing that I had ever worn, and it will probably be the most beautiful thing I ever will wear. The life of a villager is tough and I just wasn't made for it.

I'd rather wear gowns with intricate designs on them, instead of the plain dresses, that seem to only come in dull colors. I would like to learn to do things like dance and serve tea the proper way instead of, *shudder* chores. Is it so wrong of me to wish to have a bit more glamour and beauty in my life? If it is, then I don't want to be right.

I just turned sixteen two days ago, and I'm an orphan. I have wavy blonde hair and emerald green eyes. (Just some random facts about me.)

My humble little shop is in the downstairs of my home, which is pretty much one room stacked on top of another. It's bigger than most houses, especially since I live alone, but I can't help but wish that I had more.

I have many gentlemen who wish to court me, but I don't love any of them. I know it is madness to base a marriage off of love, and that if I wait much longer, no one will want me, but as the character in my favorite book once said, "Only the deepest love will persuade me into matrimony," Except the last part says, "which is why I will end up an old maid." 'Tis sad, but it is what I have always told myself. I deserve love, and it is love that I will have. One day. Besides, as... interesting... as Mr. Arty is, ewww.

All I can hope, is that either somehow I can be adopted into the royal family, or that I'll find true love.

As if.


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note: Greetings and salutations, readers , friends, and reader friends.**

**Look, This is just an author's note. I've gotten like NO feedback for this story. The only feedback that I've received is from a personal friend of mine. **

**Anyway, Should I continue with this story? Where do you guys want this to go? If you like this story, PLEASE review and tell me so that I know I'm not wasting my time. Anything that you would like to see happen? I just need to know, 'cause I've been busy with some of my other fics, and I haven't had a lot of time for this one. Which is why I'm asking, do you guys want me to continue? Yes, No? Please leave me a review on your way out. Thanks!**

**Your reading buddy, Bethany**


	4. Important Notice! Please Adopt!

**Hi guys. This isn't a chapter, but it is SUPER important. Please don't stop reading!**

**So, look, I bit off more than I could chew with this story. I'm really sorry. **

**I just started a huge project and I feel really bad for not giving this story my attention. Which is why I am putting it up for adoption. If you would like to adopt it, please, leave a review or pm me. :) **

**It needs to be adopted by March 13th, after that, I will be deleting it. Once again, I'm super sorry. I just don't have the time to write this one anymore. **

**Please, I don't want to see this story just go away. Please, if you are interested at all, tell me. I don't bite, promise! :) **

**I'm so sorry. **

**Your friend, Bethany**


End file.
